


Sucker for Pain

by Talanyxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Crowley, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talanyxx/pseuds/Talanyxx
Summary: “I’m a slave to your gamesI’m just a sucker for painI wanna chain you upI wanna tie you downI’m just a sucker for pain. ”





	Sucker for Pain

The smell of blood lingered through the room tainting the air with the taste of old copper. Beads of sweat danced across your brow; You brought up a damaged hand in an effort to wipe it away only to successfully smear a mix of blood, sweat, and dirt across your face. Looking around the small warehouse bodies of former demons decorated the floor blending together in a collaboration of something one could consider pure art. Surely someone besides you could appreciate that. Smirking you walked through the bodies enjoying the sounds your boots made against the rotting flesh. Tucking back your blade in back of your tight jeans you wiped what fluids and dirt that lingered on your hand against your legs just as the sound of someone else walking in the room caught your attention.

_“Hello Dove looks like you made a bit of a mess of my friends. Though I rather enjoy the way you slaughtered them almost..well almost as if Van Gogh took control of that nasty blade of yours.”_ In a perfectly tailored suit, you watched as the king of hell came of the shadows. _“Now I’m sure you know who I am little dove…”_ You stood your ground as he walked close enough that the smell of Bourbon and brimstone filled your senses, and his breath was only a whisper away. Crowley…of course, you knew him through stories hunters often exchanged in those old country taverns. Like a good story seeing the man face to face was, well different and honestly from hearing so many versions of what the king of hell it was a relief to see he was more human than those recent tales you heard. _“…but who are you?”_ he continued as he ran a hand along your cheek. _“I usually hear about the hunters that enjoy making such a nasty display…you did enjoy it didn’t you?…oh wait darling now I get it. Is my little Dove a bit of an outcast in the hunter circle? Do her friends not like her playing in their sandbox at playtime because she finds pleasure in killing?”_ he smirked reading you like a book.

Obedience and manners were not your forte nor did it help on how correct he was in who you were. Those were your secrets and you would be damned if Crowley would use those to hang over your head. Stepping back from his gaze a leer twinkled in your eyes as you placed a finger on his chest and began tracing it across his shoulders as you made your way around him. _“I always pictured you taller, such a shame that those stories I always desired to hear are now nothing but a disappointment, Now if you excuse me, princess of hell, I have far more interesting matters to tend too.”_ There you ended the conversation, it wasn’t Crowley, in general, that was causing goosebumps to plague your blood stained skin but rather the fact on how much he knew about you. Squishing sounds vibrated through the room as you made your way over to your bag of various hunting equipment and just as you slung the strap of the bag on your shoulder you felt his hand grab your wrist yanking you closer than he was before.

_“Princess?, Now Dove I’m far more interesting that these matters you speak of but just so you know, There is still this nasty little situation we need to figure out. I want…no need to know why a hunter like yourself enjoys the kill so much.”_ He leaned in closer brushing his nose along your neck instantly triggered an unwanted warmth to grow between your thighs. _“I smell it lingering off your skin, calling to me Dove. Your craving of the pain, the hunt, the kill…”_ He traced his tongue gently from your neck up along your jawline. _“You taste rather marvelous Dove.”_ He leaned in even closer letting his lips barely touch your ear causing a shiver of pleasure to vibrate through your body and a soft chuckle to escape his throat. _“I was right, wasn’t I? You find pleasure in the kill, to watch eyes go dead, to see how the blood pools from a body…my my my you would make a marvelous demon.”_

Breaking from the trance the King of Hell was putting you under you shoved him away, _“Touch me again Princess and I will definitely take pleasure out of killing you…”_ Before you walked away you watched him run his hand over that annoying perfect suit of his with that same sinister smile playing at his lips. _“As much as i’m looking forward to the pleasure part darling, I shall go ahead and get to this whole point of me being here. I’m come to make a deal you can’t refuse.”_

_“A deal Crowley? Do you take me for a fool there is nothing I want to make a deal forgot it? Now go about your way and I’ll go about mine”_ You huffed as you pushed back from a fallen strand of hair back behind your ear. _“There isn’t dove? Now hear me out, I will offer you the one thing you want, that dark secret of yours to be fixed but you know how these silly negotiations work I need something in return. I need your skills. When I say kill you say who and when I say how high…well that last part needs to be worked on but the beautiful ending of this story is you will be my pet to do my dirty work and I will release that darling little sister of yours from the jaws of the hellhounds that have her. OH! I assume by that look on your face you thought I didn’t know about that? News flash Dove. I AM THE BLOODY KING OF HELL!”_

Your heart fell to the pit of your stomach as you replayed his words over and over in his head. For years you had tried talking to demons of every walk to make a deal for your little sisters’ release and each time you were denied. Finally, the pleading turned into threats and those threats turned into the scene that was still laid out around them, bloodshed or bloodlust depending how you looked at it. Raising your eyes to meet his you swallowed down the lump in your throat before speaking, _“Deal.”_

_“Now that’s a good pet, come give daddy a kiss to seal the deal.”_ Slowly you began walking back to him as the thought that possibly the deal was too good to be true. All you needed to do was be The King of Hell’s hired killer, you could do that and if you played nice then your little sister would be free. You felt his arm snake around your lower back pulling your body against him and with his other, he lifted your chin so your eyes could meet. _“We’re going to have loads of fun Dove.”_ With that, his lips pressed against yours in a kiss that brought back the warmth between your thighs. He kissed you softly at first, and with a new feeling of need and desire, it quickly escalated to something more. He parted your trembling lips as tremors vibrated your body causing feelings that were nowhere welcomed at the moment but for some reason, you couldn’t stop him. You needed more.

Crowley groaned as he pulled away with something flashing in his eyes that he wanted nothing but more as well. _“Now now dove, is that any way to treat your new boss? We take sexual harassment seriously here.”_ With a chuckle, he disappeared back into the darkness leaving the taste of brimstone lingering on your lips. Maybe this deal was a very bad idea, but you were always a sucker for pain.


End file.
